Satsuki Kazehana
Satsuki Kazehana (Kazehana Satsuki, 風花咲月) is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, given the moniker Immovable Slayer (Fuhen Sureiya, ふへんスレイヤー) for her impassive nature when taking other people's lives on orders and her jutsu repertoire composed entirely of Earth release techniques. Background Satsuki was groomed and prepped for her role as potential heir to Kazehana Boutique. As a child, Satsuki had little time to go outside and do normal childhood activities or play with other kids her age. One day while her older brother Ryu was distracting their parents with an argument, Satsuki snuck out of the house and was kidnapped for ransom, but when her parents didn't pay the demanded amount in the allotted time, she was abandoned in an area outside of Fire Country. Completely opposite of the life she was supposed to be leading, Satsuki had no true concept of what it meant to go hours, days, weeks... starving of hunger, but she learned soon enough. For about two weeks, Satsuki lived on the streets, day in and day out a struggle just to keep the other orphan kids away from her carefully stashed trinkets and food. During the mission that the Kazehana family finally requested (after lots of fights with Ryu), an unnamed Jōnin found her scavenging through trash for food and brought her back to Konoha. Satsuki refused to leave her savior's side and the Jōnin temporarily invited her to stay with he and his family, and got her enrolled in the Academy. He became a brother-like figure to her, although she didn't get along with his siblings, considering them a little too overbearing. During her time at the Academy, Satsuki started rivalry with an orphan named Yuu, every class they had together was a competition to see who was better. Whilst Satsuki was a perfectionist in Ninjutsu, Yuu had her beat in academic scores, they tied in Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Quickly, they rose to be the best members of the school. Her savior's death was a personal blow to Satsuki's spirit, and she nearly lost her will to continue attending the Academy, especially since the siblings began to declare a deep hatred for all ninja. However, her Sensei personally pulled her aside one day and chastised her about her negligence and encouraged her to do better, if not for her own sake, then for the memory of her hero, with that encouragement, she graduated in the top three spot and took up Kenjutsu when she became a Genin. Appearance Satsuki has a pale complexion, dark colored eyes and black hair that goes to the crevice of her back, her hair is usually pulled into a simple ponytail or bun with her bangs framing both sides of her face, she wears red studded earrings and a matching necklace, she often dresses in a Chinese style shirt that shows off the detailed tattoo on her left shoulder with black pants and ninja sandals, her sword is tied to her back with a sash, she doesn't carry her headband with her. During her Genin years, she wore it around her forehead and often dressed in a violet colored dress with black leggings, ninja sandals, and long sleeved, fingerless gloves; during her Chūnin years, she kept her headband tied to her right arm. Personality Satsuki is an interesting person. Most of the time, she appears to be solemn and taciturn, rarely interacting with other people which leads to the aforementioned people forgetting or easily dismissing her presence, that's actually how she prefers it as she's not a very good public speaker in social circles and is very blunt, direct and to the point, but like a true ninja, she has a silver tongue; she'll poison your tea, compliment you and give a perfunctory smile as you die without anyone being the wiser. However, like the elemental jutsu she utilizes, Satsuki is very stubborn and strong willed, she doesn't let people walk all over her if she can help it and is slow to anger, but when she gets to that point, it's really quite frightening. While on missions, she keeps a calm and professional attitude, rarely doing anything outside of the mission parameters unless specifically ordered. Abilities Satsuki is a talented kunoichi that realistically doesn't consider herself as the best, and compares herself to others and still says she comes up short. However, she's able to hold her own in a one-on-one or group battle. Taijutsu Wushu Changquan Although Taijutsu isn't her best skill, her combat style emphasizes on fully extended kicks and striking techniques, and by appearance would be considered a long-range fighting system, her motto is that "the best defense is a strong offense," and launches a preemptive attack so aggressive that the opponent doesn't have the opportunity to attack, Satsuki uses large, extended, circular movements to improve overall body mobility in the muscles, tendons, and joints as well as joint-locking techniques, throws and take-downs. Xuanfengjiao (旋风脚; "whirlwind kick"): For this kick, Satsuki launches from one leg into a 360° rotation that incorporates an inward snapkick in the air and then lands on the same leg, hitting the enemy in the head. Xuanzi (旋子; "butterfly jump"): This technique is composed of a twist of the body while both legs are lifted from the ground and swung around, while the torso remains as horizontal as possible; it is used defensively to evade an opponent's floor sweep and land on the enemy's vulnerable side. Cekongfan (侧空翻; "side somersault"): An acrobatic move in which a cartwheel is executed in which a leg is raised to shoulder or head height and then swung down (in a fashion similar to an axe kick), whereupon it becomes the leading leg of an aerial. Tengkongfeijiao (腾空飞脚; "flying jump kick"): The kick begins by launching off from the right leg into a 360° clockwise rotation that includes an outward snapkick in the air. Satsuki may land on her right leg or both legs. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Like many of the ninja living Konohagakure, Satsuki possesses the Earth Release nature transformation and has become infamous for using only Earth-style jutsu. Her proficiency with earth release has granted her the ability to easily create walls of mud to trap her enemies before launching a series mud attacks to cause external and internal damage due to how much chakra she puts into the technique. Kenjutsu Kendo Satsuki's kenjutsu style is the "Way of The Sword," which is comprised of both strikes and thrusts. Strikes are only made towards specified target areas on the wrists, head, or body. Heki (へき, Split): A technique which allows Satsuki to split an opponent down the middle with one strike after using the chakra flow skill to coat her blade so it has almost diamond-like sharpness. Part I Introduction Arc Helping a Friend Arc Crisis! Disaster Strikes the Kazehana! Chūnin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc Search for Tsunade Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Part II Twelve Guardian Shinobi Arc Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Confining the Jinchuriki Arc Shinobi World War Arc Post Shinobi War Arc Quotes Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Lady Kirei